The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing printed product from a passing stream. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing printed product in a stream from a conveyor line.
Many different operations are involved in the bulk production and formation of magazines, newspapers, books, and other print media. These operations may include printing, stuffing or inserting fliers, and binding. These processes are performed at the highest speed possible to optimize the equipment usage and reduce costs. In addition, many of these processes are customized for individual consumers. The high level of customization and the high speed at which the operations are performed make extraction of product difficult. Given the speed and cost of downtime, it is unrealistic to stop the process to allow for the hand removal of the product. In addition, removal during the process is often difficult or impossible.
Printed product is typically delivered from one process step to another in a shingled stream. Thus, removal of printed product containing errors or for quality reasons is possible and convenient between operations rather than during operations.